Her Smile
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: One-Shot. He'd do anything to see her smile. Based on a small article my friend showed me in the paper today. Janny fluff x


**A/N: So I have so many other stories I'm supposed to be updating but atm all I can think of is writing some Janny Fluff!**

**So here we go... x x x**

* * *

As I lay awake tonight like many other nights, since she'd gone Japan I lay awake mentally kicking myself for not letting her explain herself over the Sean incident, all I knew was I missed her but I still found myself lying wide awake even now since she'd come back from Japan, since she said the allusive '_L' _word to me, I couldn't help but find myself drawn into watching the slender woman beside me sleep, her fiery red hair glistened from the street lights through the small gap in my thin bedroom curtains . When she slept, she looked so beautiful, not that she wasn't when she was awake, it's just she looked more peaceful, not like the woman who worked side-by-side with everyday in the Darwin Ward, she was a world away from the Ice Queen in her sleep.

A small smile crept upon my face as I realised she had snuggled closer to me, something she'd so deny doing when she was awake, but I had caught her in the act, her head resting on my chest, her slender right arm tenderly resting around my waist as if seeking warmth and comfort from me. If she knew I'd been watching her sleep all these nights, she'd tell me I was a weird, Scottish freak, I can actually imagine it now, maybe she was right, Jac Naylor was very rarely wrong, but I couldn't help it, she was just too irresistable to my tired eyes.

I looked across at my bedside alarm clock, it was 3 am, I really should have been getting some sleep, everybody knew Jac, was not a morning person, but what nobody knew I had devised a plan on how to make her happy this morning, as I rearranged my sleeping position, I gently pulled the beautiful sleeping red head into my arms giving her that warmth and comfort she seeked from previous actions, I swear I heard her mummer something to me in her sleep before I closed my eyes and letting the darkness take over me.

* * *

_**Brrriiiinnnnnggggg Brrriiiiinnnnnggggg...**_

I rubbed my eyes as I heard the loud alarm toll out from beside her, it was 6 am, I was not looking forward to this, I never understood why she set her alarm so early when she didn't need to, not that I minded it gave me somemore time with her, some quality alone time.

Just perfect, time to put this plan into motion, I didn't know if it would work to be honest, but it would be worth it to put a smile on my red headed lover's face, as much as I loved her scowl, but the red headed consultant didn't half look sexy with a smile on her face.

As soon as I thought that, I noticed her bright beautiful green eyes flicker back to life, I couldn't help but smile, _"Morning Sleeping Beauty" _I can hear her scoff next to me, _"Oh god pass me the sick bag" _I laugh, _"You know you love me" _I tease her, _"That's a matter of opinion Maconie" _I hear her respond sharply, I feign hurt, "_I'd like to remind you Miss Naylor that you said you loved me first" _I joke, and she scowls at me, _"It's only natural anyway"_ I say abscent mindedly "What_ is?"_ She responds almost curiously_ "This" _ I simply say _"Meaning?"_ She asks raising an eyebrow.

"If_ the woman in your life woke up grumpy this morning , don't be too hard on her. It is, apparently, only natural" _I can hear her about to scoff again, rolling her eyes at me.

_"Scientists have discovered that women need more sleep than men..." _At this point, she attempts to get up, now apparently not interested in what I was saying to her, as she is known to be the independent woman, women being equal to men, yada yada etc etc.

_"And chances are , she'd not getting enough" _I pause briefly before adding, _"Because I know my woman is getting enough, if you know what I mean" _I wink at her, knowing the meaning is not lost on her at all, as I place my arm on her shoulder to push her back down on to quote her, my poxy bed.

Her bright green eyes looking up at me, her otherwise normally perfect hair slightly roughed up, I smirk down at her, once again the meaning not lost on the slender woman who lay beneath me, _"Jonny, I- we don't have time for this" _She responds shifting beneath me, _"Oh Jac, that isn't what I want..." _I realise my mistake and I wish I could take those words back as I register the flash of hurt on her face which she quickly tried to diguise, _"I mean.. yes it's what I want, you know that, and we have lots of time, but I have something better in mind..." _I say, to which she raises an eyebrow once more, as I move away from her, standing up, holding the paper once more.

_"In fact the best thing a loving partner can do is perhaps persuade her to get an few extra hours snuggling under the duvet. or face the consequences..." _I finish my article finally, she looks at me bewildered, _"You want me to?"_ She trails off leaving me to finish her sentence for her_ "Go back to sleep, yes, we have plenty of time, we aren't on call until 8, so you can atleat have another hour, so get to it" _I demand, kissing her forehead and I can see her eyes shut once more as I pull away.

_"And don't forget you owe me hot sex in the linen cupboard at work" _I smirk, knowing full well she couldn't see it now.

_"In your dreams Maconie" _She answers back almost as instantly as I had finished talking, but there it was the thing I had longed to see once more.

Her smile.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read and review x x x**


End file.
